Kidnapped
by AngelWithAStory
Summary: Robin has been abducted by a variety of Gotham criminals. Roy learns something about brotherhood.


Dick Grayson. The orphan who lost his parents in a freak trapeze accident. The boy who Bruce Wayne fostered. The boy who discovered the Batcave within a month of being fostered. The boy who became Robin at the tender age of 9.

Dick Grayson. The boy who fought beside his mentor and carer Batman for years. The boy who faced Gotham's worst criminals and beat them. The boy who was now being held for ransom at the hands of some of his worst enemies. Not one enemy though. One, he could handle. No.

It seemed quite a few of Gotham's notorious criminals had pooled together for the sole purpose of kidnapping Robin and forcing information out of The Dynamic Duo. Robin knew fine well Batman would never give in, and that he would find him as fast as the great Bat could.

It was just hard knowing that while being tortured and beaten twelve times an hour. The criminals took it in turns to try and provoke Robin. Some of them got their henchmen to physically beat him, while others used mental torture to try and extract any information they could. Robin refused to say a word.

Batman had taught him well and he wasn't about to give in.

Robin guessed he'd been capture a few days when another lot of thugs entered the small room he was confined to. He kept his eyes down, refusing to acknowledge any of them. One of them held a heavy, metal bat in his hands and poked Robin's shoulder to get his attention. Robin didn't react in any way.

"Come on, little bird. It ain't no fun if you don't play along." The man said, a rough, course accent in his voice. Robin's attention pricked up. Usually the men didn't talk, unless to each other.

"Yeah. Amuse us, Robbie." A second voice agreed. Now he was suspicious. The voice was unusual and he recognised it. Where he'd heard it, he couldn't tell. His masked eyes flicked upwards and his heart leapt to his throat when he caught sight of shocking red hair and green eyes.

Wally West gave a subtle wink when he knew Robin had clocked it was him. The Boy Wonder watched in utter surprise as Wally swung his golf club over the heads of the two men with him. They tumbled to the ground comically and Wally dropped the club on the ground. He tapped the switch on the communicator in his ear.

"Got him. We'll be outside in a few minutes. Be ready with the bio ship." He relayed to whoever was on the opposite end of the link.

"So," Robin asked light-heartedly, trying to disguise his injuries with his tone. "What I miss?" The cheeky, childish smile that Wally knew too well had rapidly developed in the last few seconds on Robin's face.

"Not a lot Dickie bird. Now we just have to get you out of here." Wally replied, crouching down behind the chair Robin was held to and untangled the knots. The rope fell away and Robin rubbed the red skin of his arms were the rope burned him.

"Wally. I told you _never_ to call me Dickie bird." Robin reminded the speedster, annoyance written into each adolescent feature.

"Okay Rob." Wally said, grinning at his best friend. "Red Arrow's just outside for cover. Come on." Kid Flash gestured to the exit and Robin tried to take a step forwards.

"Wait. Roy's here?" Robin asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. He found out and demanded to be on the rescue squad. We couldn't let our little bird stay in this dump." Kid Flash replied, poking his head out the door. "Now we need to get you out." KF grasped Robin's wrist and dragged him out the door. The taller, ginger figure of Red Arrow was standing a few metres away from the exit, Bow tense and arrow locked.

"Hey Rob." He greeted tersely, constantly checking around him. "Great to see you."

"Nice to see you too Red Arrow. I've planted a few smoke bombs, so we'd better run." Robin replied. His training had taught him to leave no traces and the smoke would do just that.

"Great idea Robin. This was meant to be _covert_." Red Arrow said, moving down the corridor. Kid Flash pulled Robin behind him, following Red Arrow closely. They came to a brief rest, leaning on a metal door. Red arrow and KF exchanged a glance and Wally slung Robin's arm over his shoulder. As if on cue, smoke started billowing down the corridor and Red Arrow flung all his weight against the door. They all ran into the empty space outside the warehouse and the bio ship was waiting for them to jump aboard.

"Thanks." Robin said, looking at the two red headed who had just saved him.

"Anytime." Red Arrow said, showing a momentary lapse in his usually cold demeanour. He ruffled Robin's coal hair and smiled in an older brotherly way. Robin grinned youthfully and Wally slung his arm around his shoulders.

"Anything for our Robin." He agreed, hugging Robin sideways. Red Arrow smiled seeing the two and realised that they were like three brothers. Always watching out for each other and ready to risk anything for one another. The thought made his smile widen.


End file.
